Anime War: Battle for the Realms Guide
by Sparks16
Summary: Summary: After Goku and Sparks' battle, the Cracks of Time are open releasing the Dark Gods, now splitting open the realms of One Punch Man, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. It's up to the Z-fighters and Elementals to defeat these new foes and restore the realms to their original state with the help of warriors from the other realms.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon GT, One Punch Man, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Bleach, One Piece or Fairy Tail. I do own the characters that I create in these stories. And even though I place some characters higher than others doesn't mean the authors of their respective series will say that this is correct, this is just my conclusion from the research I've done.

Summary: After Goku and Sparks' battle, the Cracks of Time are open releasing the Dark Gods, now splitting open the realms of One Punch Man, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. It's up to the Z-fighters and Elementals to defeat these new foes and restore the realms to their original state with the help of warriors from the other realms.

Characters

Dragon ball Super: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Majin Buu, Android 17, Android 18 and Beerus

Sparks' Universe: Sparks, Blade, Katana, Psycho, Blaze, Phoenix, Cosma and Desmos

One Punch Man: Saitama

Naruto: Naruto and Sasuke

Bleach: Ichigo

One Piece: Luffy

Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Wendy

Power Scaling

Multi-Universal - Multiversal (Multi-Universal is destroying multiple universes but not the entire multiverse): Beerus, Desmos, Goku, Sparks, Vegeta, Blade, Katana and Gohan

Multi-Galaxy - Universal: Piccolo, Psycho, Majin Buu, Blaze, Android 17, Phoenix, Android 18, Cosma (Cosma could go to universal, but she can't control that power)

Planet - Galaxy: Saitama (Don't hate, this only off of what i've seen from people who have analyzed Saitama or from the show I do know Saitama is over planet level due to punching back Boros' Collapsing Star Roar Canon, but that about it, so I don't consider Saitama is stronger than Goku and other top tier Dragon ball characters nor the characters I have created in order to match the DragonBall universe, and don't go yelling "Saitama's punches have the force of the Big Bang" without any proof. I know Goku and Beerus have that kind of force in their punches because we've seen them do it in Dragon Ball Super.)

Moon - Small Planet: Naruto, Sasuke and Ichigo (I'm slightly high-ballin all these characters because Naruto only blew a hole through a hollow moon, Sasuke can scale to Naruto and Ichigo while not as powerful, isn't to far behind. Although all of them can harm Planet busters like Kagura and Yhwach)

Town - City: Luffy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy and Wendy (I believe that some One Piece and Fairy Tail characters about evenly matched)

Speed: (MFTL- Massively Faster than Light, FTL- Faster than Light, Sub-Relativistic- 1% to 5% the speed of light)

MFTL: Desmos, Beerus, Sparks, Goku, Blade, Vegeta, Katana and Psycho (Goku and Sparks will even be faster than time, Goku was able to move within Hit's time skip and Sparks can also move within frozen time from Psycho's time abilities)

FTL: Gohan, Blaze, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Phoenix, Android 17, Cosma, Android 18 and Saitama (These characters, I do believe are faster than light by a lot, but not as much as the MFL characters which is why they are here. Saitama, I also know has dodged a FL attack, but that is all I know)

Sub-Relativistic: Ichigo

Hypersonic: Naruto and Sasuke

Supersonic: Luffy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy (I know Dragonslayers like Natsu and Gajeel can at least move faster than the eye can see, Wendy also being a dragon slayer scales to them, Luffy has this haki to but I'm not sure about his speed)

Weapons and Abilities

Desmos: All-Out type (Deity only form that allows someone balance their power speed and endurance which is what I will scale the Elementals with), Destruction Orb (can upgrade to Divine Orb), Destruction Fist (can upgrade to Divine Fist) Divine Zenkai (My characters form of God ki, please don't rant), Reaper Sword, Destruction mode (Increases his power), Destruction Blast (upgrade to Divine Blast), Destruction Judgement (like Hakai), Master martial artist

Beerus (Also using mangas for characters): Manipulate ki, Sphere of Destruction, Hakai (Can one shot anything that can't resist its destructive force), God ki, Hakai Mode (Increases power), master martial artist, can use Ultra Instinct in strides, Destruction Beam

Sparks: Speed type (Main advantage is speed and agility), Lightning and Plasma type, Yin Yang form (the most powerful form of energy with the exception of Divine Power, elementals usually can only use one, but Sparks can use both together or separately), Divine Zenkai, twin katanas (generate electricity and plasma, can cut through anything), Godkiller (Yin Yang weapon, sword that slices through evil), Overload (overloads Zenkai to increase an Elemental's power, can do this in any form, drains stamina when used for long periods of time), Electric Buster (Big sphere of energy that can be increased to stronger versions,Overload Buster, Electric Plasma Buster, Yin Yang Buster, Galactic Buster, Ultra Buster, and Divine Buster), Electric Blast (also can be upgraded, Overload Blast, Electric Plasma Blast, Yin Yang Blast, Galactic Blast, Ultra Blast and Divine Blast) Reality Bender (Sparks can warp and alter reality and can use the Reality Blast and Reality Buster), Electric Fist (can upgrade to Overload Fist, Lightning Plasma Fist, Galactic Fist, Ultra Fist, and Divine Fist) Dragon Fist (can upgrade to Twin Dragon Fist, Ultra Dragon Fist and Divine Dragon Fist), master martial (his family developed a martial arts style that incorporates every martial arts style known throughout the known universe), master marksman (can use guns or bows if he needs long range arsenal), Arm of Apocalypse (destroys anything it touches, heavily disfigured), healing abilities (can regenerate from single atom, even when being attacked),high intellect, genius strategist, E.I. - Scales (helps in battle, reacts faster than sparks, can predict movements and scan the environment for hidden foes), Yin Yang eyes (both eyes can tell if someone is lying and can detect clones)

Goku: Ki manipulation, Super Saiyan (Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue), Kaioken (boosts his power and can combine it with his Super Saiyan transformations, ex. Super Kaioken and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, x10, x20), Mastered Ultra Instinct (Can fight without thinking, increasing his speed, reaction, power, etc., can only use it when pushed to his limits), Kamehameha (can upgrade to Kaioken Kamehameha, Burst Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, Extreme Speed Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, Divine Kamehameha and Ultra Kamehameha), Spirit Bomb (Small, Large, Super and Universe 7), Solar Flare, Destructo Disk, Instant Transmission (allows him to teleport), master martial artist, genius strategist, Hakai, One-Inch Punch (Super God Shock Flash), Meteor Blast, Super God Fist, Dragon Fist (I know its non-canon but I want to include it in my story because I love this technique, will upgrade to Divine Dragon Fist), Mafuba (useful technique just in case I don't come up with anything to defeat the Evil Gods), Godly Display (Check out Dragon Xenoverse 2 if you haven't heard of this move)

Blade: Power type (Main advantage is power and strength), Thunder and Sonic type, Dragon Buster (Giant blade like Dragonslayer from Berserk, generates thunder), master martial artist (can keep up with Sparks), heightened hearing, can predict movements with sound vibrations, Overload, Yin form, Thunder Canon (can upgrade to Overload Canon, Sonic Thunder Canon Yin Canon, Ultra Canon, Divine Canon, Ultra Divine Canon), Thunder Uppercut (can upgrade like Thunder Canon) Divine Zenkai, Beyond Divine Form, Sonic Boom (Blast of energy from below an opponent), healing abilities, master marksman, E.I. - Crash, Yin eye, expert strategist (usually does this by himself), high intellect (not as smart as Sparks, Katana or Tech (a side character in the first story), Kill Through (Yin weapon, Giant Buzzsaw that can act as a shield)

Vegeta: Ki manipulation, Super Saiyan (Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God (manga only), Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution), Galick Gun (can upgrade to Super Galick Gun and God Galick Gun), Big Bang Attack, Final Flash (can upgrade to Final God Flash and Gamma Burst Flash (manga only)), Atomic Blast, genius strategist, good intellect, God Ki

Katana: Endurance (Main advantage is durability and endurance), Water and Ice type, Hail Storm (can upgrade to Ice Storm, Overload Storm, Yang Storm, Ultra Storm, Divine Storm, Ultra Divine Storm), Hail Strike (can upgrade like Overload Strike, Yang Strike, Ultra Strike, Divine Strike, and Ultra Divine Form) Overload, Yang form, Divine Zenkai, Beyond Divine Form, Slasher (single edge katana, can be coated with ice to make it stronger), Hope (Yang weapon, upgraded version of Slasher), master martial artist, good marksman, high intellect, good strategist, healing abilities, E.I. - Rain

Gohan: Ki manipulation, high intellect, Super Saiyan (Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2), Unlocked Potential (Ultimate Gohan), I'm going to give Gohan a new form combining Super Saiyan Blue and his Unlocked Potential and calling it Limit Breaker Blue, Masenko (Ultimate Masenko and Limit Breaker Masenko), Kamehameha (can upgrade to Super Kamehameha, Ultimate Kamehameha, and Limit Breaker Kamehameha), Soaring Dragon Strike, strategist, great martial artist, genius intellect

Blaze: Power type, Fire and Magma type, Overload, Inferno Blast (can upgrade to Overload Inferno, Magma Inferno, Yin Inferno, Ultra Inferno, and Divine Inferno), Fire Pillar, Inferno Bomb (Like Super Explosive Wave, can upgrade like Inferno Blast, ex. Magma Bomb), Divine Zenkai, War Hammer, Yin form, Dark Hammer (Yin weapon), healing abilities, great martial artist, E.I. - Burn

Piccolo: Ki manipulation, fused with Nail and Kami, new form for Piccolo involving God ki (Divine Piccolo), Special Beam Cannon, Hellzone Grenade, Light Grenade, healing abilities, genius strategist, skilled martial artist

Psycho: Speed type, Psychic and Time type, Overload, Divine Power, Yang form, Psychic Knife (Overload Knife, Galactic Knife,Yang Knife and Divine Knife), telekinesis, Psychic Wave (can upgrade to Overload Wave, Psychic Time Wave, Yang Wave, Galactic Wave, Divine Wave), Psychic Blow, Time Warp, Psychic Dome, great strategist, good intellect, Ray (twin-sais), Light Ray (Yang Weapon), skilled martial artist, E.I. - Kinetic

Majin Buu (this will be skinny Buu from Dragon Ball Super before the Tournament of Power): Ki manipulation, Angry Explosion, Mimic attacks (Majin Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha), Healing Abilities, Absorption, good strategist

Phoenix: Endurance type, Energy and Absorption type, Overload, Yang form, Energy Wave (can upgrade to Overload Wave, Galactic Wave, Ultra Wave and Divine Wave), Energy Blast, Energy Strike, Energy Saw (like the destructo disk), Energy Staff, Light Spear, can absorb any element, great strategist, high intellect, martial artist, E.I. - Princess

Android 17: Ki manipulation, endless stamina and energy, force field, Photon Strike, finger beam, Super Electric Strike, will gain Divine Ki via Bulma emplanting special battery containing god ki and will work like his normal battery, martial artist

Cosma: All-Out type (Her element allows her to use this style), Cosmic type (cosmic types are so powerful, they don't develop a second element), Overload, Divine Power, Yang form, Cosmic Pummel (upgrade to Overload Pummel, Yang Pummel, Galactic Pummel, Ultra Pummel and Divine Pummel), Cosmic Light (can upgrade like Cosmic Pummel), Cosmic Burst (can upgrade like Cosmic Light and Cosmic Pummel), twin daggers that upgrade to yang daggers, martial artist, young and inexperienced, E.I. - Galacta

Android 18: Ki manipulation, endless stamina, Finger Beam, Infinity Bullets, Photon Strike, will gain Divine Ki via Bulma like 17, martial artist

Saitama: Normal Punch, Normal Consecutive Punches, Serious Table flip, Serious side step, and Serious Punch, Normal Series, Serious Series

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu (all ninja can use it but this technique is vital to Naruto's strategy and combat), Ninja training, shurikens, substitution jutsu, Rasengan (can upgrade to so many forms I can't even count them, here are a few: Giant Rasengan, Massive Rasengan, Tailed Beast Rasengan), Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken (also upgraded too many times: Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken), Sage Mode, Kurama mode, Sage of the Six Paths Mode (uses all forms of elemental jutsu but prefers wind), Truth-Seeking Orbs (I've heard lots of people say these orbs destroy anything they touch, but this only true when it engulfs the victim, if it is in weapon form it can only tear off a certain part of the victim), Kurama avatar, Tailed Beast Bomb

Sasuke: Ninja training, shurikens, sword, Chidori (upgrade to Chidori Stream), Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Inferno Style: Flame Control, Amaterasu, Susanoo, can use all forms of elemental jutsu but prefers fire and lightning

Ichigo: Skilled in a few martial arts, Shikai, Bankai, Hollowfication (Complete Hollow, Visor Hollow, Vasto Lorde, Merged Hollow + Quincy Form), Dangai, Final Getsuga Tenshou, Zangetsu, Quincy Zangetsu, Hollow Zangetsu, Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, True Shikai (wields 2 Zangetsu) and True Bankai

Luffy: Gum-Gum Fruit (gives luffy a rubbery body), Observation Haki, Armament Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Gum-Gum Jet Pistol, Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka, Gum-Gum Red Hawk, Gum-Gum Gatling Gun, Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling Gun, Gear Second, Gear Third, Gear Fourth, Gear Fifth (new form)

Natsu: Magic type: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, knows hand-to-hand combat, Dragon Force, Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Dragon's Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Wing Attack, Sword Horn, Brilliant Flame, Flame Elbow, Crushing Fang, Grip Strike, Roasting Bath, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, Exploding Flame Blade, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade, Lighting Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Black Fire Dragon Mode Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness, Darkness Phoenix Blade, Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist, Fire Dragon King's Roar, replenishes magic by eating fire, Lightning Fire Dragon King

Gajeel: Magic type: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer, Dragon Force, Iron Dragon's Roar, Lance (Demon Logs), Scales, Club, Sword (Steel Dragon's Sword), Kunai, Foot Blade, Hard Fist, Pickaxe, Shove, Secret Art, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Iron Spiral, Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, Club, Master hand-to-hand combatant, replenishes magic by eating Iron

Gray: Magic type: Ice Make, Ice Make: Lance, Freeze Lancer, Block, Shield, Hammer, Ice Hammer, Ice Impact, Floor, Arrows, Super Freeze Arrows, Battle Axe, Sword, Cold Excalibur, Ice Bringer, Ice Geyser, Ice Cannon, Prison, Clone, Seven Slice Dance, Knuckle, Saucer, Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance, Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Ice Devils Rage, Zeroth Longsword, Destruction Bow, and Fist

Erza: Magic type: Requip, Lots of armor and weapons

Lucy: Magic type: Celestial Spirit, Celestial Spirit: Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Taurus, etc., has Celestial Dresses of her Spirits, Urano Metria

Wendy: Magic type: Sky Dragon Slayer, Sky Dragon's Roar, Wing Attack, Claw, Crushing Fang, Wave Wind, Healing Spells, Dragon Force, Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Shattering Light: Sky Drill

Juvia: Magic type: Water, Water Body, Water Bubbles, Water Slicer, Cane, Dome, Jigsaw, Lock, Nebula, Cyclone, Claw, Sierra, Water Make: Blood

Levy: Magic type: Solid Script, Fire, Iron, Hole, Storm, Air, Water, Thunder, Sword

Note: I'm probably going to find a way to make these characters more powerful but I haven't figured it out yet.

Fusions

Vegito: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue (Vegito Blue), Final Kamehameha, Spirit Sword

Storm (Fusion of Sparks, Blade and Katana): All-Out type, All elements of the 3 elementals, Overload, Divine Power, Hurricane Strike, Hurricane Buster Blast (can upgrade to Overload Buster Blast, Ultra Buster Blast and Divine Buster Blast), Hurricane Blade Dance

Gogeta: Super Saiyan, giving him Gogeta Blue, Super Kamehameha, Final Flash, Big Bang Kamehameha, Stardust Breaker

Hydra (Blaze and Katana): Overload, Divine Power, Hydra Storm (Can upgrade to Hydra Overload, Ultra Hydra Storm, and Divine Hrdya), and Hydra Inferno (can upgrade to Hydra Storm)

Merged Zamasu: Time ring, Blades of Judgement, Lightning of Absolution, Holy Wrath, Divine Wrath: Purification, energy blades

I may have Gotenks join, but since he hasn't had a big role in Super, I might not.

Note: I making Sparks and Goku an even match, Goku is stronger, more experienced and more strategic but Sparks is faster, has better martial arts and is smarter. Overall I say Dragon Ball Realm has power and Sparks' Realm has speed.

Villains (Elementals that are villains don't have E.I.)

Frieza (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Final Form, 100% Full Power, True Golden Form, I'm giving Frieza Candidate God of Destruction like Toppo, Death Beam (upgrade to Emperor's Death Beam, Hakai Death Beam), Supernova (Golden Supernova, Hakai Supernova), Death Wave, Death Slicer, Death Ball (will upgrade to Golden Death Ball, Hakai Death Ball), Telekinesis, Hakai

Cell (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): I once saw this Golden Cell vs Goku and Vegeta where Cell had God Ki from Goku, Vegeta and Goku Black and Frieza's golden form so I'm giving him all of that but I will not be giving him Ultra Instinct, Ultra Blue and the transformations that I created for this video. Kamehameha (can Super Kamehameha, Solar Kamehameha, and God Kamehameha), Galick Gun (can upgrade to Super Galick Gun and God Galick Gun), Final Flash (can upgrade to Final God Flash and Gamma Burst Flash), Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disk, Multi-form, Supernova, martial artist

Goku Black (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): God Ki, Super Saiyan Rosé, Black Kamehameha (can upgrade to Super Black Kamehameha and Super Rosé Kamehameha), Black Power Ball, Divine Retribution, Can from blades that fire needles and a Scythe that cuts through dimensions to create clones (Divine Lasso and Sickle of Sorrow), time ring, martial artist, God Ki

Kid Buu (Multi-Galaxy - Universal, MFTL): Demonic Buu (new form) Planet Burst , III Rain, Vanishing Ball (Demonic), Kamehameha (Majin, Super, Demonic), Candy Beam, Pearl Flash, I know that Buu was reincarnated as Uub, but in this scenario he still had an evil side in Hell

Zamasu (Solar System - Galaxy, FTL): Immortality, Ki manipulation, God Splitter, Heavenly Arrows, Instant Servance, Energy Blade, time ring

Broly (Multi-Galaxy - Universal): Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Berserker (I'm going to call it this instead of Legendary Super Saiyan because it's the same), Super Saiyan God, Omega Blaster

Cooler (Multi-Galaxy - Universal): Fifth form, Golden form, Death Beam, Eye Beam, Death Slicer, Sauzer Blade, Death Ball, Supernova, telekinesis

Janemba (Multi-Galaxy - Universal): Reality manipulation, Physical Mass Manipulation, Demonic form (It will be similar to Buu but I making the design different), teleportation, cosmic illusion, cloning (can clone attacks from opponents), Illusion Smash, Dimensional Hole, Dimension Sword Attack, Dimension Sword Rush, Brutal Destruction, Lightning Shower Rain (Spike Hell), Hell Gate, Mystic Attack, Possession (can possess others), Shapeshifting (can use the abilities of others while shapeshifting)

Yin (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): All-out type, Dark and True Yin, Absolute Void, Candidate Destroyer, Dark Void (can upgrade to True Yin Void, Absolute Void, Destroyer Void), Dark Buster (True Yin Buster, Absolute Buster), Dark Blast (True Yin Blast, Absolute Blast), martial artist, Dark Gauntlets

Blast (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Speed type, Dark and Destruction type (Blast is one of the few non-deities with destroyer abilities), Overload, Yin form, Dark Sphere (can upgrade to Overload Sphere, Yin Sphere, Ultra Sphere and Destruction Sphere), can create black holes, Dark Buster (can upgrade to Overload Buster, Yin Buster, Ultra Buster and Destruction Buster), Soulcrusher (Yin weapon, scythe tears victims soul apart)

Apocalypse (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Power type, Dark and Demonic type, Overload, Absolute Form, Demonic Wave (upgrade to Overload Wave, Yin Wave, Absolute Wave), Demonic Blast (can upgrade like Demonic Wave), Demonic Barrier, Absolute Void, Absolute Rain, Right arm can destroy anything

Atom (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): All-Out type, Can use the elements and abilities of Sparks, Blade, Katana, Psycho, Blaze, Phoenix, Cosma, Blast, Hellblazer, Divine and Absolute forms

Hellblazer (Multi-Galaxy - Universal, FTL): Power type, Hellfire type, Overload, Yin form, Hell Inferno (can upgrade Overload Inferno, Yin Inferno, and Ultra Inferno), Hell Storm (can upgrade to Overload Storm, Yin Storm, and Ultra Storm), aggressive martial artist

Chaos (Multi-Galaxy - Universal, FTL): Endurance type, Earth and Metal type, Overload, Yin form, Berserker Yin form, Stone Crusher (upgrade to Metal Crusher), Stone Tornado (Metal Tornado), Metal Armor (can surround his body with titanium), Titanium claws (can enhanced with Yin claws)

Boros (Planet - Star (his new form will be galaxy), Sub-Relativistic- FTL): Power Release, Meteoric Burst Transformation, Galactic Burst Transformation, Regeneration, energy projection, Collapsing Star Roar Cannon

Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Moon - Planet, Hypersonic): Absorb Kinshiki, Rinnegan, Byakugan, wind style, lightning style, earth style, water style, fire style, yin style, wood style, ice style, absorbs chakra, copy techniques, create glowing red weapons

Yhwach (Moon - Planet, Hypersonic): Reishi sword, Sankt Bogen, Heilig Pfeil, Reishi Broad, Blue Vene, Blue Vene Anhaben, Blut, Sankt Altar

Blackbeard (Marshall D. Teach (Town - City, Supersonic)): Dark-Dark Fruit (logia), Tremor-Tremor Fruit (paramecia), absorb attacks in a vortex, generate massive vibrations and shockwaves

Acnologia (Town - City, Supersonic): Magic: Dragon Slayer Magic and Time Magic, Dragon's Roar, Eternal Flare, expert hand-to-hand combatant

Zeref (Town - City, Supersonic): Magic: Black Arts: Ankhseram Black Magic, Death Predation, Death Orb, Death Pillar, Stygian Blast Circle, Immobilization Magic

The Dark Gods share similar abilities as they have trained in the same arts while stuck in the Cracks of Time, though each of them has a distinct features. They have Multiversal power, MTFL, and abilities like Absolute Void, Absolute Sphere, Absolute Rain, and the Divine-syphoning (Absorbs divine energy (Ki, Zenkai, Chakra, Reiatsu, etc.), does not work on regular or demonic energy)

Alternate Universe Characters:

Hit (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Vital Point Attack, Time Skip, Deadly Intent, Icy Glare, Time-Skip/Jump Spike, Tremor Pulse, Flash Skewer, Back Breaker, Molotov, Time Freeze, Tides of Time, Intangibility and Cage of Time, Ki Clones, Flash Fist Crush

Jiren (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Power Impact, Energy Rush (upgrade to Power Rush), Full Power, Hidden Power Awakened

Caulifla (Galaxy - Multi-Galaxy, FTL): Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Crush Cannon, Energy Fist, Energy Blast, Combined Energy Wave (with Kale), Super Saiyan Blue and she will be universal in this form

Kale (Galaxy - Multi-Galaxy, FTL): Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Berserker (Controlled and Wild), Gigantic Impact, Blaster Meteor, Trap Shooter, Resist Canon, Resist Blast, Combined Energy Wave (with Caulifila)

Kefla (fusion of Caulifla and Kale(Multi-Galaxy - Universal, MFTL)): Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Berserker, Fist Cannonball, Gigantic Blast, Final Weapon, Super Saiyan Blue Berserker (cyan hair) which will put her at Multi-Universal level

Cabba (Galaxy - Multi-Galaxy, FTL): Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Galick Cannon, Big Bang Cannon, Impulse Slash, Super Saiyan Blue and he will be universal in this form

Frost (villain (Multi-Galaxy - Universal, MFTL)): Final Form, Full Power, Golden Form, Secret Poison (Right Needle is for stunning and Left Needle is for killing), Chaos Beam, Chaos Bullet, Death Shot, Death Cannon, Chaos Wave, Chaos Ball

Jikan (Multi-Universal - Multiversal, MFTL): Endurance type, Psychic and Time Elemental, Yin form, Divine Zenkai, Overload, Psychic Knife, Psychic Wave, Psychic Dome Time Warp, Time Strike Scar (Katana that can fire psychic knives), Dark Wrath (yin weapon), martial artist and swordsmanship but prefers Iaijutsu (Sword-based quickdraw)

Light (Multi-Galaxy - Universal, FTL): Endurance type, Water and Ice Element, Yang form, Divine Yang form, Has some training from Katana so I'm giving him her techniques, Hail Storm, Hail Strike with their upgrades except for Ultra power boost, Star Dust (throwing stars), Yang Stars

Shade (Galaxy - Multi-Galaxy, FTL): Power type, Thunder and Sonic type, Yin form, Divine Yin form, Has some training from Blade and I will be giving her his techniques, Thunder Cannon, Thunder Uppercut and the upgrades except for Ultra power boost, Cut Through (Buzzsaw), Saw Through (Yin Weapon, Double Buzzsaw)

Hope (Galaxy - Multi-Galaxy, FTL): Speed type, Lightning and Plasma type, Yin Yang form, Divine Yin Yang form, Has training with Sparks and I will be giving her his techniques, Electric Blast, Electric Buster, Electric Fist, Shine (A broadsword that can generate lightning and plasma), Light (Yin Yang weapon, works similar to Godkiller)

Stellar (fusion of Light, Shade and Hope (Mutli-Galaxy - Universal, MFTL): All-out type, all elements of Light, Shade and Hope, Hurricane Strike, Hurricane Storm, Hurricane Buster


End file.
